Amores platónicos
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Pansy Parkinson no es fanática de las ideas de blaise realmente las odia, pero Merlín ver a draco negar su amor por cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes la mata de risa, como fue posible que eso no se le ocurriera a ella. Maldita canción de esa tal Julieta Venegas "fregando su vida" draco le cruciaria el culo.


hola a todos los aqui presentes hoy les traigo esta nueva historia es el primer drarry que sube pero no el primero que escribo a de ser este como el quinto o sexto jajaja XD que os digo yo soy de la opinión que _me gusta(alegra y encanta)_ leer algo que se que se va a terminar por eso mismo yo no subo nada que no tenga acabado asi solo yo me pongo de malas por no terminarlo y no se los complico a vosotros!

se suponía que debía ser una historia d no ma de tres hojistas de word pero termino siendo mas largo de lo que me pense jajaU espero porder subir pronto mis otras historias espero les gustes como a mi escribirlo esta basado en la canción de amores platónicos de julieta venegas ya sabran si la quieren oir con esta jajaa os deseo un feliz fin de semana!

**Título: **amores platonicos

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Pareja: **Harry y Draco

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**: 6019

**Beta-Reader**: Nada u.u

**Disclaimer**: No hago esto con ánimo de lucro ( tal vez un poquito XD) no soy rubia ni tengo nacionalidad britanica y mucho menos millonaria asi que sabran que no soy J.K.R harry potter y todo su mundo pertenece a sus respectivo dueños al igual que la cancion es propiedad de julieta venegas yo solo me divierto con estos niños tan lindos (en especial draco) y como sabran latrama es mia

**Notas**: disfrutelo!

_**Amores platónicos**_

Entro en el pequeño establecimiento oculto en un callejón cercano al antro que frecuentaba, no tenia mas de unas horas que había salido del lugar para irse a casa de alguna de sus conquistas de la noche a hacer lo que más le gustaba, pidió un whiskey doble seco, debido a que estaba en la zona de Londres muggles a un.

Se sentó en la barra del local, dio un trago a su bebida sintió el ardor en su garganta pero no le dio importancia, miro de reojo atrás, unas chicas cuchicheaban atrás de él, a una mesa apropiadamente, se percato de que lo miraba y sonrió _si fueran chicos ya me los hubiera follado _asentó el vaso con elegancia y se quedo viendo a la nada.

Todavía tenía tiempo eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y una mierda con draco que le decía que no se podía tomar un buen whiskey a esas horas, hecho un pesado suspiro recordó que a las cuatro tenía una reunión con pansy y draco para contarse todo lo que habían hecho, hacia una semana que no se veían, todavía faltaba mucho.

Miro de reojo el lugar era pequeño y siempre estaba casi vacío a esas horas, siempre que le cancelaban una cita de negocios o no tenía que hacer se iba aquel bar a tomar. Blaise Zabini no le aria caso a su amigo draco solo porque es poco elegante y saludable tomar a esa horas, miro su vaso vacio la verdad hacia ya bastante que no tenía nada divertido entre manos, follar toda las noches con cualquiera lo estaba cansado aunque nadie le creería si les dijese, así que pidió que le rellenaran el vaso.

Estaba aburrido así que prestó atención a la radio que se escuchaba en el local _una canción en español eso es raro, que tonito es ese que miarda una canción sin sentido _ dejo de presarle atención a la canción por unos minutos, pero la parte que le llego a sus oídos lo hicieron sonreír a los grande, realmente a lo grande, contuvo una risita que le saldría en cualquier momento.

_Prefiero amores platónicos_

_Consuelo de __tontos solitarios_

_Prefiero amores imposibles_

_Consuelo de haber perdido demasiado_

Estuvo tentado a perder toda la seriedad, se contuvo no podía hacerlo en un lugar que frecuentaba, se sabía un promiscuo e indecente pero seguía siendo un sangre pura y slydherin _tontos solitarios ¿eh? creo que le falto reprimidos_ se tapo lo boca y rió, no lo pudo contener mas, pero hizo parecer que tosía.

Miro al mesero pero esta vez la razón no era para que le rellenara el vaso, quería saber cual era esa canción aun no sabía todo del mundo muggle pero cuando algo le interesaba no dudaba en preguntar. Así fue como conoció los benditos antros gay de Londres aun lo agradecía.

–Disculpe me podría decir que canción es esa– le sonrió al mesero jugando con su vaso

–Es la de Julieta vengas amores platónicos si mal no recuerdo dijo el locutor antes de que empezara a sonar–lo miro y continua limpiando el vaso que tenia con una servilleta

–Gracias– susurro. Dejo en la mesa el dinero y el vaso vacio

Se paro con una sonrisa en la cara que hacía tiempo no tenia podía decirle adiós al aburrimiento por ese rato que bueno era Merlín _como me voy a divertir hoy_ camino hasta la salida a él se acerco una de las chicas a paso rápido y dudoso viendo que se marchaba.

–Esto disculpa me podrías decir tu nombre– dijo la chica bajando la cabeza

El slydherin la vio de reojo no era fea pero no le iban las tías se volteo y quedo de frente a ella la miro aun con la sonrisa que hacía unos cinco minutos no tenía, la chica pensó que se la dedicaba a ella.

–Blaise Zabini pero lo siento niña me van más las vergas– se dio la vuelta sin dejar de sonreír, la chica quedo shokeada en el lugar.

Dio paso rápido necesitaba cobrar un favor ese día, si que se la pasaría de buena _ gracias Venegas hoy me diste una buena ida para joder al príncipe de las serpientes_se metió las manos a los bolsillos y echo una risita saliendo por la puerta.

Pansy estaba agregando los últimos detalles que faltaban toda para esa tarde, hoy le tocada a ella ser la anfitriona para la reunió con sus amigos, eran las tres pero ya estaba casi listo todo, solo faltaba ordenar a los elfos que llevaran todo los aperitivos cuando llegaran sus invitados se propuso bañarse y ponerse el vestido verde y plata que había comprado esa misma mañana.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala tomo un libro entre sus manos para esperar que su baño fuera preparado, al abrirlo vio como alguien entraba por la chimenea dio un pequeño salto aun sentada dejando caer el libro, allí le vio al que siempre llegaba tarde no importaba el que si no fuera para follar Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo.

–No es muy temprano aun blaise – se paro recogió el libro dejándolo en la mesita

–Tal vez pero hoy se me ha antojado venir a ver a la belleza a que esta frente a mí– rio acercándose a saludar a la chica

–A que se debe tan buen humor hoy, que ya te has follado a alguien– le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo

Ambos se separaron y pansy lo pudo ver bien blaise no tenía una sonrisa de me folle a uno buenohoy, no tenía esa sonrisa que decía me comí al canario y quiero que seas, y ya eres mi cómplice porque esto ESTA BUENO.

–Me vez tan feliz– se sentó enfrente de donde había estando sentado la chica invitándolo hacer lo mismo. Ella lo hizo.

–Me vas a decir ahora por que, no tengo ni ideas o ganas de una de tus brillantes ideas donde hayas matado a alguien yo no seré cómplice te lo advierto– le miro algo molesta sentándose.

–Para nada querida solo digamos que hoy busque otro medio de entretenimiento que no involucra verte a ti y a draco borrachos bailando en una mesa de mi casa cantado canciones tristes de amor de quien sabe quién, llorando a mares y diciéndome que me quieren– cruzo sus piernas guiñándole un ojo

–Blaise tengo la necesidad de que no te quiero ver por los próximos mil años– se cruzo de brazos algo sonrojada tratando de tirar a loca su última reunión "amistosa".

El moreno no dejo de sonreír claro ahora pansy fingirá demencia de aquel incidente donde draco se quito la camisa en su mansión y grito a los cuatro vientos que amaba al héroe mágico lo quería y mas cosa vergonzosa bailando sobre la mesa y pansy lloraba a mares ante esa escena "TAN" emotiva.

Todavía lo tenía en video, logro salvarlo de la furia de draco que solo pisoteo, destrozo, maldijo, crucifico y amenazo a la cámara de video por decir poco, pero la memoria él la había salvado sacándole una copia desde hacía rato sabiendo que cuando ambos recobraran los sentidos el seria crucificado, cosa que sucedió siendo despojado de sus bellos juegos y casi castrado pobre de él por tener amigos con tendencia homicida.

Si no mal recordaba tenía ese video en su sección de "estupideces hechas por mis mejores amigos" .dicha colección solo él conocía su existencia aun no creía que su gato llamado drarry por joderle un poco la vida a draco siendo este el nombre que dio pensando divertido juntar los nombre de Potter y de draco, contara como otro individuo debía preguntarle a su socia Hermione Granger. Como había llegado a eso bueno era historia de otro momento. Pero se detuvo ante la carcajada que quería dar. Por la mirada nada intimidante de su amiga.

Le conto a la chica su plan para divertirse ese día, no era la clásica broma de dejar uno de sus juguetitos en el sofá para ver cabreada a la chica y fingir demencia de haberlo olvidado y ser perseguido y atacado con varita armada y draco tomando te relajadamente.

–Joder blaise de las mil ideas que has tenido es la única a la que me apunto – dio un risilla imaginándose tantas cosas malévolas.

–Te dije que te encantaría, entonces lo ponemos en marcha ya– se paro tendiéndole el brazo.

–Aunque esté en peligro mi vida te ayudo, si no me arrepentiré te lo juro. Vamos no nos queda tiempo– tomo su brazo y llamo al elfo para tenerlo todo listo faltaba poco para que su "presa" llegara aun que normalmente él era el cazador.

Pansy ordeno a los elfos que cambiaran todo para la reunión. Blaise y ella esperaban que todo estuviera listo para tomar sus lugares en el juego. Pansy se apuro para estar lista y blaise decidió alistarse en la mansión de su amiga pidió que le tuvieran listo el baño a los elfos, total lo tenía todo "preparado" desde que oyó la canción.

Dio un pesado suspiro esperaba que la reunión en la casa de pansy fuera mucho mas, pero mucho más grata que la del estúpido de blaise, donde se le había olvidado al idiota por decir poco y hacer que sus puros y castos ojos vieran aquella escena indecorosa de zabini y su gato. Deseaba y quería hacerse un olvidate pero olvidar las ganas de cortarle la cabeza si ambas a blaise era lo que se lo impedía, todavía se preguntaba por qué no lo había castrado era peor que un animal en celo.

Bajo las escaleras faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para las cuatros y se dispuso irse de una vez, odiaba la impuntualidad al menos así podría hablar tranquilamente con su anfitriona antes de oír las puyadas de blaise y ver su "hermosa" cara. Entro en la chimenea y grito fuerte y claro mansión Parkinson.

–Draco querido te estaba esperando pasa– dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo apenas le vio entrar.

El rubio le dedico un pequeña sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo con su amiga seguramente quería contarle el ultimo chisme que había escuchado _si es que tu no lo inventaste_ y nombraría a alguien que engordo, era su rutina siempre que lo veía, la siguió asta el salón donde tomarían el te realmente no escuchando lo que decía.

Preferiría no haber ido pero ya lo habían acordado desde la semana pasada y un malfoy cumple su palabra amenos que se trata de vida y muerte.

En el camino recordó que pansy le había dicho que lo tomaría el té en el jardín. Ella seguramente había cambiando de idea _como era molesto_ le vi allí sentado sonriendo y alzando su tasa en modo de saludo por un momento sentí miedo.

–A que se debe el hecho de que hayas llegado temprano zabini te batearon – rio sentándose enfrente de su amigo la chica se sentó al lado del moreno.

El Slydherin no contesto ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, pansy por su parte sonrió mirando a de reojo a blaise. Draco por su parte no dijo nada y se limito a escuchar lo que la chica decía pero si quitar la vista del moreno algo allí le olía raro y no, no era la colonia de pansy que olía a feromonas de monos en celo , para que blaise estuviera tranquilo no presagiaba nada, absolutamente nada bueno.

La chica había puesto música de fondo antes de que el rubio hubiera entrado a la sala pero el rubio no se dio cuenta, tan vigilado tenia a blaise que ni se percato.

–Pansy ahora que me doy cuenta de algo, por qué has puesto música y para ponerlo peor una estación muggle, aun peor puesto música muggle en español eso es vulgar– la miro alzando su típica ceja malfoy registrada.

–Porque a mí me tocaba ser la anfitriona y pensé que sería bueno, sé que no eres fan de los muggles y me incluyo, pero pensé que cambiar de ambiente nos haría bien– bebió su taza de té manteniendo en contacto visual escondiendo una sonrisilla.

–Te molesta tanto draco, vamos no seas aguafiestas deja a pansy llevar la reunión a su gusto– lo miro a los ojos blaise poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.

–Fue a pansy a quien pregunte Zabini no a ti– se quito la mano del hombro y cruzo las piernas

En esos se quedo todo en silencio, solo se escucho al locutor de la radio los tres slydherin le prestaron atención.

–buenas tardes a todos son las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco, es la hora de que se dedique las canciones, bueno nos acaba de entrar una llamada escuchémosla hola estas en radio - cual es tu nombre y que canción le quieres dedicar ya quien– dijo el locutor alegre

–Buenas tardes soy Alexis y yo y mi novia queremos dedicar la canción de _amores platónicos de Julieta Venegas_ a nuestro mejor amigo Erik para que se dé cuenta de su problema– se escucho por la línea seguida de una risa de lo que sería la chica.

–Con mucho gusto dedicaremos su canción, pero que le pasa a su amigo me podría decir si es que puedes– pregunto el locutor animado y curioso

–Pues la verdad está enamorado de alguien de nuestros conocidos desde que estamos en preparatoria pero es demasiado orgulloso y testarudo para aceptarlo o decirlo aunque todos nos demos cuenta– esta vez fue la voz de la chica la que hablo y se escucharon más risas.

–Ya veo su amigo tiene un gran problema, esperemos este oyendo esta canción y resuelva sus conflictos, muy bien gracias por su llamada así que ahorra va la canción disfrútela– se dejo de oír la voz y empezó la pista.

_No me acercare a tu jardín_

_Nunca tocare tu flor_

_Es mejor la fantasía que me dio_

_Tu leve cercanía y su color_

Los tres slydherin escuchan la canción atentos olvidándose de la "pelea" anterior, era tan extraña la musiquita y draco en lo personal no le gustaba nada muggle y menos aquellos que se hacían llamar cantantes, que ni sabían que era buena música aunque los pisara en la cara.

_Nunca sospechaste la metáfora_

_Y lo que puede lograr_

_Nunca entenderás la suavidad_

_De lo que no sabe a dónde va_

Pansy estaba que se deleitaba al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo miro a ver a blaise y el escondía su sonrisa tras su taza aparentando beberla, mas le valía no escupir su contenido sobre ella o le castraría de una buena vez, fue cuando se escucho la parte que estaba esperando

_Prefiero amores platónicos_

_Consuelo de __tontos solitarios_

_Prefiero amores imposibles_

_Consuelo de haber perdido demasiado_

El moreno y la rubia se miraron y se echaron a reír, ya no lo aguantaban, por su parte su príncipe los mal veía, no entendía su estúpido comportamiento ante esa e canción, ellos sí pero aun no era momento de decirlo, que eran idiotas aunque claro eso ya lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo.

–De que se ríen par de idiotas– les mal miro a ambos artos de sus irritantes risas.

No podían dejar de hacerlo es que era tan divertido ambos tenían la misma hipótesis, o una de dos draco era tan "idiota" como ellos que no se daba cuenta o dos se hacía al loco de yo perdí la memoria momentáneamente no sé qué me dices, yo no entiendo ingles.

–Vamos draco que esa última frase no te dice nada– trato de decir blaise secándose una lagrimita.

–Creo que a mí me suena la frase de _consuelo de TONTOS SOLITARIOS_ a ti no blaise hablo la chica poniendo una de sus mano en la barbilla y la otra a apuntando al nombrado pero mirando de reojo a draco.

–creo que a la canción le falto la parte de frustrado y frígido– colaboro el moreno viendo al rubio

La canción continuo ambos cómplices veían a su príncipe a tenia la cara ente querer insultar y matar a alguien y por otra querer meterse en un hueco para no salir nunca más, solo provoco más risas

_Y así con tu imagen me iré_

_De la mano de haberte deseado tanto…_

_Mejor desenvaino una melodía_

_Para hacerle los honores a tu fantasía_

_Prefiero amores platónicos_

_Consuelo de tontos solitarios_

_Prefiero amores imposibles_

_Consuelo de haber perdido demasiado_

Draco estaba a punto de asesinar a sus amigos pero se dijo así mismo que sería difícil encubrir un homicidio en esos momentos, se aguanto oyendo lo demás que decía la canción.

_Que revolucionan y en mi corazón_

_Y eso si haberme acercado a tu balcón_

_Si que maravilla es el desencanto_

_Si hace que todo se vea mejor imaginado_

_Prefiero amores platónicos_

_Consuelo de tontos solitarios_

_Prefiero amores imposibles_

_Consuelo de haber perdido demasiado…_

–Ahora me van decir que les pasa a ustedes dos, porque coño se están burlando de mi– dijo cabreado

–Por supuesto que no querido solo que esa canción me pareció que va de acuerdo contigo–trato de contener su risa la chica pareciendo seria.

–Estás loca y enferma Parkinson si digo poco– escupió mirando al otro idiota

–Vamos draco ya no te acuerdas cuando cantaste sobre la mesa de mi casa las canciones de Girlfriend y Smile de avril lavine desnudándote en ella y nosotros de coro detrás de ti dedicadas a cierto héroe mágico– rio golpeando la mesa, pansy callo de su silla en es momento

Draco no dio contestación alguna volteo la cabeza al piso tomado instantáneamente un color rojo intenso, como demonios iba olvidar el peor momento de su vida ahora recordaba por qué no había castrado a su amigo, pero eso era cosa del pasado todavía escuchaba la risas odiosas de sus supuestos amigos.

Donde estaba un señor tenebroso alias cabeza de cono modelando ropa interior femenina cuando se le necesitaba_ recuerda draco el homicidio está penalizado por la ley al igual que la campaña vota por blaise zabini un voto por el es un voto por un mundo donde los hombres pueden usar vestidos en las fiestas patrias _ tenía que recomponerse rápido Para el contra ataque.

–Vamos draquito quien es el que ama platónicamente a Potter y no lo admitirá aunque blaise se vuelva heterosexual– rio la chica ya de pie poniéndole sus manos jalando sus cachetes.

–Pansy tiene razón recuerda igual que ere un reprimido y odioso, arrogante, intolerante, malhumorado, nada lindo…– puso un brazo en el hombro suelto d su amigo

Draco estaba teniendo varios tics nerviosos en su ojo derecho siendo rodeado de un aura sombríamente amenazante casi cubriendo a sus "amigos" por ella_ respira draco, respira son tus amigos a los amigos no se les despedaza a crucios aunque se lo merezcan_ los miro a ambos y se quito enseguida la mano de blaise y aparto a pansy de su cara.

–Decirles que les deseo las peor de las muertes es poco, tienen suerte de que no decida matarlos hoy– los miro irritados levantándose de su silla.

Se voltio y se fue en dirección de la chimenea para largarse, solo se escucho la chimenea apagándose por sus parte blaise y pansy seguían revolcándose en el suelo

–Crees que fue demasiado– dijo la chica recuperando un poco de seriedad, volviéndose a sentar.

–Yo diría que nos falto mucho aunque él se fue corriendo antes de que se pusiera mejor, en parte me lo esperaba– se encogió de hombro igual ya sentó.

–De verdad tengo que admitirlo blaise tu idea me fascino– cruzo sus piernas y le sonrió al moreno

–Si lo supuse que mis ideas te gustaban desde hace tiempo– paso su mano por encima de su cabello.

–Engreído– se cruzo de brazos

–para nada querida pansy créeme pedir que sonara en la radio la canción a esta hora exactamente, que pusieran la grabación mía y tuya haciéndonos pasar por ese tal chico y su novia, cambiar nuestras voces con un hechizo, pagarle al locutor para que accediere para que digan lo que queríamos por la radio y prepararlo para que nuestro draco lo escuche es poco por verlo ponerse así– rio mirando al techo.

–Eres un demonio–susurro la chica viendo asía la puerta

–No te quedas atrás mi querida arpía, si te digiera que lo grabe todo y espero llegar a mi mansión para verlo que me dirás– la miro relamiéndose los labios

–Que no te dejare salir de esta mansión si no me das una copia– se levanto de su silla sentándose alado del otro

–esperaba que digieras algo así, no te preocupes te la daré, mas tardar en la noche–le giño un ojo

oOo

En la madriguera todos estaba un alegres acababan de terminar su juego de Quidditch quedando empatados. Los gemelos gastaban una broma a ron lo que provocaba las risas de Harry y ginny, la señora Weasley había dejado el almuerzo debido a que tuvo que salir, el señor Weasley había dejado prendido un radio muggle antes de acompañar a su esposa a sus compras en el callejón diagon

Hermione Granger estaba sentada viendo aquella escena divertida pero ante todo con su libro en la mano, ella podía hacer más de una cosa a la vez, así lo demostraba. Ron fue a sentase a su lado todavía lleno de harina mojada de la broma de sus hermanos.

–Mione ayúdame – miro a la chica sentada a su lado, esta todo su barita y lo dejo todo limpio con un leve olor a cítricos.

–Hay ron aun no sé cómo pudiste caer en la trampa– rio dándole un suave beso en la mejilla

–Ellos se tienen l culpa– acuso con su mano a sus hermanos que tenía una un charla con ginny y Harry

–Bueno mejor dejemos eso vale– se volvió a acomodar para seguir su lectura el chico se paró a dirección a la cocina.

La música se escuchaba amena, era uno de los grupos favoritos de ella Coldplay estaba terminado de sonar la hermosa canción de _I my place._ Canto la última estrofa sin despegar la vista del libro, al terminar se escucho la voz del locutor dejo de prestar atención por unos minutos y escucho aquel tono de canción que ahora sonaba, un tanto chillón le pareció gracioso era un canción no conocida por ella. Era en español.

Ron quería su venganza se había dirigido a la cocina para planearla, pero primero lo primero llenar su estomago no era bueno planear nada sin comida, cuando estaba a punto de robar una pierna de pollo frito escucho como alguien caía del sofá y una risa nada agraciada corrió a ver que era.

Todos los presentes en la sala corrieron a ver qué le había pasado a Hermione. La chica estaba en el suelo sentada con el libro a su lado tapando con sus manos su boca deteniendo lo que parecía ser una risa, ron llego a escena y miro a los demás que le dieron una mirada de tampoco entender nada.

–Que te ha pasa Hermione– preguntó Harry ayudándola a volverse a sentar en el sofá

–Es verdad tú no eres de hacer escándalo eso es trabajo de ron– lo gemelos dijeron a medio broma y verdad

–Te encuentras bien– pregunto un preocupado ron mal mirando a sus hermanos ginny asintió con la cabeza

–No es nada es solo que la canción me ha dejado un poco aturdida– sonrió de medio lado

–La canción– dijeron todos a coro

–No la entiendo creo que eta en español– se sentó ginny alado de la castaña.

Todos miraron la radio terminado de escuchar las ultimas partes de la letra, aunque tratasen de entérala no pudieron miraron a Hermione todos con curiosidad, era raro pero sumamente extraño que ella se pusiera así por algo

–Es que la letra… ya se mejor s los muestro– recordando la letra

La castaña tomo su varita y susurro un hechizo que hizo que la letra se volviera oir pero esta vez en ingles. Todos estuvieron atentos a ella y la entendieron cuando esta llego a la tercera estrofa

_Prefiero amores platónicos_

_Consuelo de tontos solitarios_

_Prefiero amores imposibles_

_Consuelo de haber perdido demasiado_

Ginny torció la boca como queriendo entender y como que no, los gemelos se echaron una carcajada echándole un vistazo a ron y a Harry estos por su parte parecían no entender la gracia en especia ron que era un torpe, gran torpe en eso e entender.

–No le veo la gracia– hablo ron buscando respuesta

–Hay hermanito es que eres tan…– dijo George pasándole un brazo por el lado derecho

–Malo en esto de ver lo obvio– continuo Fred este pasando su brazo por el lado izquierdo

–No sé qué tiene de divertido– se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado ginny

Harry miro la escena sin entender, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con ron no entendía nada la castaña se acerco discretamente a su lado mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

–Tu si la entiendes verdad Harry– le sonrió echando una risita

–La verdad ni idea Mione si me explicas estoy en las mismas que ron por primera vez–le devolvió la sonrisa ingenuamente

–Eso está mal, muy mal, muy muy mal. Tu eres el primero que lo debería de entender no crees Fred – miro a su gemelo dejando de abrazar a ron

–Totalmente de acuerdo George ya que "nuestro" Harry es el protagonista de hoy o ¿no? – se abrasaron los gemelos echando risas.

–Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos– dijo alegre la castaña

–No entiendo nada me pueden decir–soltó algo enojado ron de no entender la broma

–Se lo explicamos de una vez verdad Fred– miro a todos los demás

–Por supuesto George es nuestro deber como los más grandes y "sabios" – colaboro mirando a todos igual

–Solo son un par de charlatanes y bufones –soltó malhumorada la comadrejilla (N/A: adivinen que lindo, sexi, adorable personita le dice así a la zorra cof…cof digo ginny)

–Vamos déjales ginny tu también ¿lo sabes no?– intermedio la castaña

– Van a decirlo o no, de una buena vez– dijo ron perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba no agradándole que le ignorasen.

–No crees que lo _amores imposible y platónicos_ es una escusa para no verle Fred– pregunto George empezando el juego.

–Por supuesto George ese dragón le quiere poner las garras encima a nuestro querido héroe desde que tengo memoria si no me falla– rio siguiéndole en juego a su gemelo.

–eh? No entiendo que tiene que ver un dragón aquí– pregunto ron (N/A: a que es un amor lo tonto que es ¿no?)

Harry se sonrojo enseguida por lo dicho por los gemelos era obvio que ellos lo había hecho apropósito así para que lo captar. Hermione rio discretamente mirando de reojo a su amigo que se subía los colores y pedía que la tierra se lo tragase.

–Todo querido Ron ese dragón tiene peleas colosales con nuestro Harry desde que tengo memoria, obviamente quería un poquito de atención no Fred– le miro

–Cien por ciento de acuerdo es demasiado testarudo, pero creo que eso le hace lindo ¿no? además las peleas parecían tener... ocultaba tensión de ya sabes no George– miro a Harry

– ¿O por Merlín Fred te diste cuenta? – fingió sorpresa tapándose su boca con la mano

–Claro George, a que te diste cuenta de todo el "odio" que se profesaban–hizo comillas ante una de sus palabras

–Por supuesto, igual que ese lindo dragón se ponía de malhumor si nuestro Harry no le prestaba la atención que él quería verdad– rio abrazando más a su gemelo

El moreno quería y deseaba que la tierra se lo comiese en ese mismo momento, les miro molesto ambos callaron de golpe.

–No sé de que miarda me hablan– Se fue en dirección de la chimenea y se desapareció

–Creo que pasaron chicos– los miro serio Hermione

–Ustedes están locos– hablo por fin ginny subiendo a su cuarto

–Sigo sin entender– dijo ron en tono desesperado y frustrado

–No es necesario que lo entiendas – se acerco a el Hermione sonriéndole

–Pero me explicaras verdad Mione, este par no lo hará, por favor tu eres muy buena, lo harás verdad– suplico arrastrando a la chica a sentase junto a él en uno de los sofá, la castaña suspiro.

–De acuerdo pero prometes no alterarte ni hacer un escándalo– le advirtió

–Te lo prometo explícame si– la miro con ojos brillosos

–Crees que lo haga Fred– cuestiono aun abrazado a su gemelo susurrando para que solo ellos lo oyesen.

–quien sabe pero mejor nos quedamos a ver su reacción no crees George– le sonrió

– ¡Está decidido! quedémonos a ver que reacción tienes nuestro hermanito– miro asila Hermione y ron.

–Pues veras ron Harry… – empezó la explicación

oOo

Llego a su departamento por red flu molesto y avergonzado de la broma de los gemelos y para empeorar todo aun mas su mejor amiga Hermione, HERMIONE GRANGER había dado inicio a ello, eso aun no se lo creía. Sintió que alguien se tiraba encima de el callo al piso perdió el equilibrio y dio cerca del sofá.

–Harry– susurro su agresor en su oído a modo de puchero. El moreno sonrió

–Que te pasa – se le olvido todo al verle allí sobre él.

–pansy y blaise me estuvieron molestando– soltó viéndolo por fin aun encima de el.

El moreno lo miro tenía el cabello un poco desordenado, la mirada en forma de puchero, sus ojos grises un poco mas acuosos a causa de su malestar y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosada de su molestia. Le sonrió.

–Que te hicieron– acaricio su mejilla

–Estuvieron molestándome con una canción de una tal Venegas estoy seguro que blaise lo prepara todo lo castrare, me acompañas a cruciare el culo– digo amenazante sin perder ese toco adorable para el moreno

–Venegas– susurro mirándole dudoso

–Si es una zorra– paso sus manos sobre el cuello del moreno

–De que háblala la canción draco– pregunto abrazándolo por la cintura

–amores platónico, imposible y no sé que mas idioteces– torció su boca

Harry se echo a reír, el rubio lo miro sin entenderle y el odiaba no entender algo, por eso se restregó en la entrepierna del moreno sacándole un gemido cumpliendo su cometido que le prestara atención y dejase de reír.

–Eso fue injusto– el moreno beso su cuello

–No, no lo es, me vas a decir de que te ríes, si es de mi te cruciare el culo Potter– lo alejo de su cuello viéndolo directamente enojado

–No mi dragoncito, es que a mí me acaba de fastidiar con la misma canción– sonrió

–Crees que ya sepan de lo nuestro– cuestiono el rubio

–Lo dudo, crees que debamos decirles que empezamos a salir poco después de que termino la guerra– le acaricio la mejilla.

–Tal vez ese blaise me llamo frustrado y frígido–bufo

–Eso cree de ti que equivocado esta no lo crees– se restregó contra él, bajo su mano a su trasero amasándolo.

–Potter tu y yo cama ahora– ronroneo en su oído

–Lo que desee el príncipe de slydherin– le metió mano

oOo

La castaña había organizado sus ideas para decirle por que se reían de esa canción y que tenía que ver un "dragón" y porque Harry se avergonzó y molesto al mismo tiempo dando pauta a que se fuera en ello estaba por abrir la boca para comenzar cuando sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco el aparato vio la pantalla, era una llamada de su socio contesto enseguida y camino hasta la cocina dejando a los demás en la sala para que no la interrumpieran.

–Buenas Granger como va todo– saludo una voz grave al otro lado de la línea

–Bien pero dudo que me hayas llamado así por que si– dijo algo irritada al ser interrumpida en algo que iba explicar.

–A que se debe tu mal humor– rio. Le encantaba molestarla

–A que se debe tu llamada–cuestiono en tono un poco más alto porque la molestara

–Vale perdona la llamada en tu día libre pero me preguntaba no está por allí Potter–pregunto feliz.

–Para que quieres a Harry ni dos palabras cruzas con el que no sea buenos días, tardes o noches– pregunto curiosa perdiendo su enojo.

–Quiero pedirle un favor para que me ayude a molestar a cierto amigo y de paso a el igual– se le escucho aun más alegre.

–A ver zabini dime ahora mismo que te traes entre manos– puso su mano libre en su cadera a modo de regaño sabiendo que no la podía ver, usando su tono madre regañona como le decían todo

–Nada es que acabo de molestar a draco con una canción de amores platónicos y quería que Potter me ayudara a molestarlo más y ver la reacción de Potter de paso como dije – respondió sin reparo. Hermione se empezó a reír

–De veras debí de imaginar que por algo una canción así sonaría en la radio y más aun en tu día libre– trato de dejar de reír

–Enserio a que se debe que te ponga tan feliz eso, dime yo también soy curioso sabes, para que te rías a de ser algo bueno–pregunto curioso

–Es que acabo de molestar a Harry con esa misma canción hace como unos veinte minutos se fue cuando los aquí presentes donde estoy lo molestaron más de la cuenta y huyo– miro por la ventana de la cocina, por la otra línea se hoya la leve risa su amigo.

–Crees que ya sepan que sabemos que tienen una relación y solo lo hicimos para molestarnos por no decirnos, aunque créeme saber que molestaste a Potter cuando yo moleste a draco en el mismo momento sin saberlo me da a entender que es el destino– rio

–Quien sabe a lo mejor ahora están juntos, de verdad no sé cómo le hiciste y no quiero saberlo te dejo – acerco su mano al botón de colgar

–Espera Granger– dijo gritando un poco

–que pasa que sea rápido tengo que explicarle a mi novio como su mejor amigo está saliendo con su ex-némesis draco malfoy y que hacen cosas que él ni se imagina–sonrió no realmente molesta

–Vale tengo una duda mi gato drarry cuenta como un individuo si veo películas– pregunto serio

–eh? – cuestiono realmente sorprendida no pudiendo articular mas palabras pero en su mente se le cruzo:_ gato… drarry… individua que clase de pregunta es esa y aun peor que tiene que ver eso?_

–olvídalo te preguntare cuando estemos en persona, adiós y suerte con ello– colgó

Se quedo viendo la pantalla por unos segundos más, después lo cerró y salió de la cocina, vio a su novio desmayado a la entrada de esta y miro a los gemelos seria esperando una buena explicación.

–No nos mires así, no fuimos nosotros, él fue el chismoso que hoyo tu conversación y se desmayo aunque creo saber la razón, estabas hablando de nuestra bromilla no Mione, verdad Fred– dejo de ver la chica para parar su mirada en su hermano

–si Hermione, George tiene toda la razón el tonto de ron oyó algo que no debía le pasa por chismoso – rio

–Al menos ya sabemos cual fue la ración de ron, no crees Fred no hay duda alguna ron es un tonto – soltó alegre viendo a la castaña

–De acuerdo contigo George– miro a ron

–Bueno al menos ya se lo dije sin una explicación de cinco horas para que lo asimilara y lo entendiese, viéndolo por el lado bueno cumplió su promesa no hizo un escándalo ni se altero así que no creo que tenga importancia chicos podrían recostarlo en el sofá tengo la sensación de que cuando se recupere entrara en la tapa de negación y quiero decirle que si, si es verdad que Harry y malfoy tienen una relación, pero no de enemigos sino de amantes– se acerco a su lado y acaricio su mejilla soltando una risita.

...

**notas finales:** espero os haya encantado y me dejen un reviews en recompesa vale! asile alegran el dia a esta escritero (o intento de ello) y mil besos y abrasos por leerme

atte:kuroXsama


End file.
